


Name Withheld

by LydiaFish



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaFish/pseuds/LydiaFish
Summary: From the moment a person turns the age of sixteen the name of their soulmate appears on the inside of their wrist as if it were tattooed there. Not everyone meets their soulmate, or falls in love with them, so having a name isn’t all that special. But for me, losing your name has to be the worst feeling imaginable.





	1. Let Me Tell You About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone really loves my Dick Grayson soulmate AU What's Your Name? I decided to make some for the other boys! Enjoy!

The light streamed in gently through the blackout curtains as I felt the warmth of the sun’s rays roam over my face. My eyes slowly opened and I sighed as I felt the person next to me stir slightly. I looked over at him seeing his hair covering his face, the little white streak that I loved so much poking out from underneath some of the black, and gently brushed it out of his eyes. I rolled over onto my other side and moved to get out of the bed as carefully as I could but as I sat up I felt fingers ghost over my naked back and it sent shivers down my spine.

“Good morning, doll.” I heard the deep voice of the man, the one I see almost every night, say.

I turned back and looked back at him with a slight smile. “Morning, hunk.” I said.

He chuckled as he continued to run his fingers up and down my spine. “Sleep well?” He asked as he decided to place his whole hand on my back and run it around to circle my waist.

“I did, how about you?” I hummed as I melted under his touch.

He chuckled again before moving to where he was sitting behind me and circled both his arms around my waist as he placed his chin on my shoulder. His hands were warm and big as they rubbed over my (S/C) skin.

“I’m surprised you did considering how much fun we had, as for me I can say I slept like a rock.” He chuckled as he kissed the back of my neck.

I rolled my eyes as I moved to get up from my spot on the bed. “I’m surprised you didn’t break my hip, but it’s time for me to get going. I do have a normal job to go to unlike someone who works almost the whole night.” I said and laughed when I heard him groan and pull me closer.

“But doll, you always leave early and your shift doesn’t start until the evening. Why can’t you stay longer?” He said.

“Because that wasn’t our deal sweetheart. Now let me go so I can get moving.” I hummed as I pried his hands from around my waist and stood up from the bed, letting the covers fall from around my bare body.

“Damn, look at that fine piece of ass.” He said as he reached out and smacked his hand against my right cheek.

I let out a yelp and shot him a look before rolling my eyes and walking across his room to grab my clothes. “Jason, it’s not nice to hit a girl.” I said in a teasing voice.

“Oh Sarah, I wasn’t hitting you, I was simply giving you a love tap.” He purred as he got up and hugged me from behind.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him fully, draping my arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Well thank you very much, I don’t know how I would get through the day without it.” I teased.

Jason laughed and shook his head as he pulled away from me. “I’m glad I can be of some use to you doll.” He said as I felt him run his hands down to my ass, and before I could say anything, his grip tightened and he pulled me up into the air.

I yelped and wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively to make sure that I wouldn’t fall. “Jason! You dick!” I snapped at him, only to let out a groan when I felt my back land against the nearby wall.

Jason’s lips immediately attached to my neck and I did my best to not make a sound.

“Jason, I have to go.” I groaned out as I pushed at his shoulders slightly.

“Call in.” He grumbled.

“You know I can’t do that! I really have to go.” I said and let out a sigh when he finally let me back down to my feet.

“Come back tonight, alright?” He said as he pushed some hair behind my ear.

“I will.” I said as I pecked him on the lips. “And Jason,” I pulled away and walked to the front door, “Put some boxers on before you scare your neighbors again.” I said with a wink and closed the door behind me.

I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. How did I let this get so out of hand? I shook my head as I began to walk out of the apartment complex. I looked down at my phone and shook my head as I saw the text from Jason pop up on my lock screen.

Now if someone I knew were to hear Jason call me Sarah they would be extremely confused. They would be confused because my name is not Sarah, it’s never been Sarah, my name is (Y/N) Sionis and I have been lying to the man that I have been sleeping with for over three months because I do not want him to, no I cannot let him, know that I am his soulmate, for his own safety.


	2. Remembering That Day

I let out a sigh as I dropped my purse onto my living room couch and walked straight towards the shower. I didn’t shower before I left Jason’s apartment like I normally do, so I felt extremely sticky and just all around gross. I made my way through my bedroom, grabbing fresh clothes along the way, and walked towards the bathroom that was connected to my room while stripping off my clothes in the process.

I looked at myself in the mirror before turning on the shower and let out a heavy sigh as I took note of all the love bites, hickeys-is that a fucking hand print-and bruises in the shape of fingers that were on my hips. He really likes marking me whenever we’re together, if I was being honest it was kind of nice to see these marks after such a passionate night. They made me feel wanted and needed for once in my life. After turning the water on I spared my wrist a glance before letting out a sigh and lightly running my index and middle finger over the faded letters.

Whenever someone turns sixteen the name of their soulmate appears on their wrist as if it were tattooed there. You don’t need to meet your soulmate, you don’t even need to fall in love with them, it’s just a reminder that someone out there is meant for you and only you. Sadly, I wasn’t able to meet my soulmate until just recently.

Now, some would say that I just needed to wait to meet him, but that wasn’t the case. It’s said that if your name ever fades to where you are unable to read the letters then your soulmate is no longer here. And that’s what happened on the day after my birthday. I knew that my soulmate was gone before I even met him and I cried for days over it.

I shook my head as I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water sooth my aching neck, and my thoughts continued to run through my head. About a year ago, I noticed that the letters had darkened slightly to the point of being legible, but they were still faint. How they had gained color again is beyond me but they did and I knew in my heart that my soulmate was alive. I didn’t know how and I didn’t care how, all I wanted was to meet him and tell him that he was for me.

That dream was short lived though, when I finally managed to track this Jason person down it was surprising to say the least because when I met him I learned that he was one of the boys that were adopted by Bruce Wayne. Considering who my father is, and knowing that my soulmate is a Wayne boy, proved to be a problematic.

I ran my hands through my now wet hair and proceeded to lather the strands of (H/C) with my favorite shampoo. Being a member of Sionis family is not an easy path to go down, it never has been, but if I had to hide the fact that I was then I was more than ready to make a fake identity to see him. I let out a sigh as I shook my head and continued on with my shower and within ten minutes I had finished my routine and stepped out to dry my body off.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing and let out a sigh of annoyance as I walked over to grab it. I checked to see who was calling and I immediately frowned when I saw that it was my father. With one more deep breath I tapped the green answer button and held the phone up to my ear.

“Hi Daddy.” I said in a chipper tone.

“ _Hey there angel face, how was your night?_ ” I heard him ask.

“It was fine Daddy, how was yours?” I asked as I walked towards the kitchen to grab me something to eat.

“ _It was fine. No sign of that good for nothing pain in my ass Red Hood. When are you going to come down to see your old man huh?_ ” He asked.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the little bar and took a sip of my water. “I can come visit today if you’d like, I don’t have to go into work today so it would be fine if I did.” I stated.

“ _I still don’t see why you gotta go and work somewhere when you know that I can provide you with enough money to survive. Hell, I practically pay for the place you’re stayin’ in right now!_ ” He said in an annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes again as I shook my head. “I insist on working because I don’t want your dirty money Dad, you know this. And the only reason I live here is because you deemed every place I brought up unsuitable for me and insisted that I stay here.” I said as I took a bite of my cereal.

“ _Don’t go gettin’ a tone with me young lady! And my money ain’t dirty, I just don’t get it in the way normal people do._ ” He said.

“Daddy, you are one of the biggest crime lords in Gotham, your money is dirty. Now do you want me to come visit you or not?” I asked in an annoyed tone, sounding almost exactly like him.

“ _I do, why don’t you come to the office tonight and we’ll have dinner. Just the two of us, what do you say?_ ” He offered.

“I think that sounds wonderful. I’ll see you tonight Daddy, are you going to send a car for me?” I asked.

“ _Of course, what kind of father would I be if I let you drive here all by yourself? Be ready to leave by eight. Bye angel face._ ” He hummed.

“Bye Daddy.” I said and then hung up the phone.

I let out a groan as my head dropped down to the cool counter below me and sighed. My father was always an extra kind of man so this kind of treatment should be expected, but it doesn’t mean I like it. Without another thought, I stood from my seat and immediately walked back to my room and dropped down on the bed. I could get a few extra hours of sleep in before I went to see my father so it’s exactly what I decided to do.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

I let out a sigh as I pulled on my (F/C) dress and made light of my makeup. I didn’t want to get too dressed up but I knew that if I didn’t at least look presentable he would throw a fit. When the clock hands hit eight there was a light knock on my door signaling the arrival of my chauffeur. I sighed and grabbed my purse from the couch as I walked to the door and pulled it open.

“Miss. Sionis, I’m here to take you to your father’s place of business. If you would please follow me.” He said in a gruff voice.

I couldn’t contain the sigh that escaped from my lips when I looked the man over, he was covered in tattoos and he was most definitely a wanted man. Of course, my father would send one of his bodyguards to come get me and not some normal looking man. 

“Thank you.” I said quickly as we made our way to the car that was parked outside.

He opened the back door for me when we arrived at the car and I quickly slipped inside, digging my phone out of my purse and crossed my legs when I was comfortable.

‘ _Hey doll, you busy?_ ’

I smiled slightly as I leaned back against the back of my seat. ‘ _Shit I was supposed to come back over tonight wasn’t I?_ ’

‘ _That was the plan lol_ ’

I let out a sigh as ran a hand through my hair. ‘ _I’m sorry boo, but something came up. Can we reschedule?_ ’

‘ _Did you just call me boo? Wtf doll lol but yeah we can_ ’

I smiled at the screen as I typed out my message. ‘ _I’ll make it up to you I promise ;)_ ’

‘ _Oh? And how are you going to do that?_ ’

I could practically hear him saying this and his voice would be filled with nothing but lust. ‘ _Let’s just say I found this new pair of lingerie that I think you’ll enjoy immensely._ ’

‘ _Is it red? Because fuck babe, you look so hot in red._ ’

I smirked as I looked up at the rearview mirror to see if the driver was paying attention, which he was not, and quickly turned my phones camera on. I pulled down the top of my dress just enough to show off the color of my bra and snapped a picture, sending it to Jason. ‘ _I think it might be ;)_ ’

Jason didn’t text back for several minutes but when he did I knew exactly what his response would be.

‘ _You are such a fucking tease_ ’

I couldn’t stop the laugh that fell from my lips and I shook my head as I typed on my screen. ‘ _Awe, I’m sorry sugar. I just thought you would like a little sneak peek of what_ _you can look forward to._ ’

‘ _You better be ready when we see each other next because you won’t be able to walk straight for a week_ ’

God damn he knew just what to say to make my knees weak. ‘ _Is that a threat or a promise big guy?’_

‘ _That’s a fucking promise babe_ ’

I bit my bottom lip as I felt the car come to a stop I looked up to see the man getting out of the car. ‘ _I have to go now. I’ll see you later hot stuff._ ’

The car door opened to reveal the building that my father was currently located and I could just feel the ominous presence of the place wash over me. I stepped out the car and smoothed down my dress as the man closed the door behind me. 

“The boss is on the top floor waitin’ for ya.” He said and walked back to the driver’s seat and got inside, driving off to the parking garage.

I let out another sigh and shook my head as I walked inside the building and headed straight for the elevator. I received a few greetings from the people who were walking around the lobby and nodded my head with a smile as I greeted them back. I pressed the call button on the elevator and tapped my foot as I waited for the metal hunk of junk to arrive. Once I heard the ding of the elevator arriving I sighed and stepped inside, pressing the button for the top floor, and leaned back against the wall.

I retrieved my phone once more to see if I had received any texts from Jason, only to feel my face heat up as I saw what he sent to me. I looked at the picture of Jason, standing in front of his bathroom mirror, grasping his hard on through his clothes and quickly covered my mouth as I read the caption.

‘ _This is all for you doll. I hope youre ready for it_ ’

This man was going to be the death of me.

I took a few deep calming breaths as I quickly placed my phone back into my purse. How was I supposed to keep my cool now? He just had to go and send me something like that when I’m coming to visit my dad of all people. I shook my head as I felt the elevator come to a halt and the doors opened to reveal my father sitting at his desk.

“Angel face.” He said as he stood from his chair and walked towards me with his arms open wide to pull me into a hug, god his face was always unsettling to look at.

“Hi Daddy.” I said as I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his torso, squeezing slightly.

“The food’s almost ready so why don’t we sit down and talk about your day hm?” He said as he pulled away from me and motioned towards the little table he had set up for the two of us.

I nodded my head as I glanced away from his face and made my way over to the table. Now, I know saying that his face is unsettling is a little harsh, but anyone would say that about their dad if he was Roman Sionis, the man known as Black Mask among the black market. Having him wear that awful mask throughout your entire childhood was not a pleasant thing, hell one could say it was horrifying to a young child and that’s why I am the way that I am today.

He pulled my chair out for me and I smiled as I sat down and placed my napkin on my lap. Once he was seated he motioned for a waiter to bring us some expensive wine and looked over at me while the man poured our drinks.

“Well? What has my darling daughter been up to these past few months?” He asked as he took a sip from the wine glass.

I shrugged my shoulders as I picked up my glass and took a sip. God I hated wine. “Nothing really, just working and taking life one day at a time. How about you Daddy? Killed anyone lately?” I hummed.

Black Mask chuckled and shook his head. “You really know how to get under my skin don’t you Angel Face?” He said as he slightly glared at me.

“I learned from the best.” I hummed once more.

He let out a laugh and shook his head as our food was set down in front of us. “Very true. Now, Angel Face, I do have some people coming in for a business proposition in a little while so I’ll need you to stay in my sight.” He said.

I immediately frowned as I looked at my father fully. “Seriously Dad? I thought it was just going to be us tonight! Why do you always do this!” I snapped as I stood up from my chair. “You are unbelievable!” I yelled.

Black Mask stood up from his chair, making it fall back in the process, and slammed his hands on the table. “Damnit (Y/N)! How many times have I told you not to raise your fucking voice at me!” He yelled back. “You will do as I say, when I say it, you hear me?” He said as he walked towards me and grabbed onto my arm roughly.

I was about to snap back at him when the door to his office opened to reveal his client for the night. The tension in the room was thick as my father removed his hand from my arm and walked towards the man that had just arrived.

“Archie, welcome. Come sit and we can talk business.” He said as he motioned towards his desk.

I frowned deeply as I crossed my arms over my chest and made my way over to my father to stand next to him.

The next few moments were nothing but a blur as the sounds of breaking glass filled my ears, the color red flashed across my line of view, and my father pressed a gun to the side of my head.


	4. Two Heroes

I stared wide eyed as I felt the cold metal of the gun press against my temple. My whole body trembled in fear because I knew that my father wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger if he needed too. I saw Red Hood stop in his tracks when he made eye contact with me and I could have sworn that he growled slightly.

“Why do you insist on fucking with my business Red Hood?” I heard my dad ask from behind me.

“Why? Because what you’re doing is illegal and now I’ve got you down for a hostage situation.” Red Hood said as he shook his head.

“Ha! What I am doing is none of your concern!” Black Mask snapped at him, pushing the gun a little harder against my temple.

“Oh god…” I choked out as my body trembled from the fear that was coursing through me.

“Just let the girl go Black Mask. This is between you and me.” Red Hood said as he stepped forward slightly.

My father yanked me back against his chest as he walked towards the now open window. “I don’t think that’s possible Red, you see, I don’t feel like dealing with you today so I’m just going to let you deal with her. What do you say Angel Face?” He asked as he peered around at me.

“Please don’t do this…” I whimpered. “Oh, god please…” I could feel the tears beginning to build in my eyes. I knew what my father was planning but I didn’t think he would follow through with it.

“Oh sweetheart you know that I have too. I promise it’s nothing personal. Say hello to your mother for me.” Black Mask said as he pushed my body towards the open window.

I let out a scream as my body fall backward and through the opening of the window. I felt a hand grab my wrist and hold me in place before my body could go full force out the broken window. I turned to see my father holding onto me just tight enough to where I was suspended in the air. I turned and grabbed his hand to give myself some extra assurance.

“Make your choice Red! I don’t have all day here. You can either save the girl or let her die, the choice is yours.” He called out to Red Hood.

I looked over at Red Hood with wide and terrified eyes. “Please help me!” I called out to him, my tone shaking from fear.

Red Hood was visibly strained over the decision but he slowly lowered his guns and held his hand out to my father. “Give me the girl and I’ll leave you alone for the night.” He stated as he stepped forward slightly, making sure to keep his eye on Black Mask.

Black Mask chuckled and looked towards me with an unsympathetic look. “Like I said, nothing personal Angel Face.” He stated as he let go of my wrist and shook his arm free.

I stared at my father with wide eyes as my body fell backwards and my head turned to look at Red Hood. Everything was going in slow motion as I saw him move into a running position and took off running towards me in a full sprint with his guns placed back in their holsters. My father had taken off in a sprint towards the front door, the fucking coward, and didn’t look back as I continued to fall to my demise.

As I felt the air begin to speed past my face I heard someone hitting the ground and sliding towards me as a hand reached out quickly taking hold of the hand that I still had outstretched from when I was being held by my father. My legs dropped to where they were underneath me and my body swung to where it was pressed up against the building, nearly knocking the wind out of me, and I quickly looked up at Red Hood with wide eyes.

“Please don’t let go!” I cried out as I grabbed onto his arm with my other hand.

“I won’t let go, I promise, but I need you to do as I say so I can get you back inside.” He grunted as his grip on my wrist tightened.

I nodded my head as I felt one of my shoes slip from my foot and plummet to the street below. “Okay! Just, get me back inside!” I said as my voice cracked from the terror that was coursing through me.

“I need you to put your feet against the wall and act as if you’re rock climbing, then use your other hand to grab on that little ledge above you and pull up.” Red Hood said, grunting as he reached down and grabbed my arm with his other hand. “Ready?” He grunted.

I nodded my head as I placed my feet against the wall and looked up at him. “I’m ready!” I called out.

Red Hood nodded his head as he began to pull on my arm. “Start walking up the wall!” He called out to me.

I did as I was told and moved my feet in a walking motion as Red Hood began to pull me back into the office. I was back inside the office within a matter of seconds and I was sitting on the floor trying to catch my breath.

“Th-Thank you…” I said as I looked over at him.

“No problem, saving damsels in distress is one of my specialties.” He said as he stood up from his spot on the ground. “Now, why are you here?” He asked.

I froze slightly as I looked down at my hands. “I… I don’t know… I was out running some errands when I blacked out and ended up here…” I said in what I was hoping to sound terrified. 

Red Hood studied my face for a few moments before sighing and nodding his head as he held his hand out to me. “Well, I’m glad I got here in time when I did. Let’s get you home.” He said as he gently helped me up and into his arms.

I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck when he picked me up suddenly. “What are you doing?” I asked.

“Well I can’t really walk out the front door with you so I was going to utilize the open window in front of me.” He stated as he began to walk forward.

“What?!” I nearly screeched as I hugged onto him tightly. “I am not going out that window again!” I snapped at him.

“Well sorry doll, but it’s kind of my, our, only option right now.” He hummed as he pulled his grappling gun from his side pocket and pointed it towards the building that was across from us. “Better hold on tight sugar, grappling tends to be a little rough for first timers.” He said and shot the hook out to the building.

“Fuck!” I screamed as I clung to Red Hood for dear life.

We sped through the air at an alarming rate, the wind rushing past us quickly, and the breath leaving my lungs from the thrill. We landed on the rooftop with ease and he set me down on my feet gently.

“You’re safe here. Now try not to get caught by anyone again because I might be around to save your sweet ass again. Although, I’m pretty sure I will be.” He said as he smacked my ass and gripped it.

I squeaked and quickly reached up to slap him but stopped when I remembered his helmet. “You’re lucky you have that helmet on buddy otherwise you would have a nice hand sized print on your face for that.” I hissed at him.

Red Hood chuckled and shook his head as he stepped back from me with his hands held up in a defensive manner. “Alright, alright, you should get home though. Being out this late is never a good idea.” He stated and with that he grappled away from the building and out of my sight.

I ran to the edge of the roof top and looked over to where I saw his figure disappearing into the night. I blinked a few times before feeling the adrenaline still coursing through my body at full force. I felt my heart begin to skip and the edges of my vision began to blur. I felt my heart begin to constrict in one of the most painful ways, a way that I was all too familiar with, and I dropped down to my knees as I tried to control my breathing with my eyes shut tight.

After a few moments everything calmed down and my breathing became even once more. I let out a sigh as I leaned my head back against the ledge of the rooftop and ran a hand through my hair. I reached into the top of my dress and pulled out my phone and dialing Jason’s number.

“ _Hey doll how was your little errand?_ ” I heard him answer.

“Jason…” I said in a pained tone.

_“Sarah, what’s wrong? Are you okay?_ ” His voice was filled with concern.

“I… I need you to come get me… M-My heart… It hurts again…” I groaned as I clutched at my chest in pain.

“Where are you?” He asked and I could hear him shuffling around.

“I’m on the… Rooftop across from…” I let out a groan of pain, “Across from Tiffany’s on… Oh fuck… On 38th street!” I gasped as I felt my heart clench again.

“ _I’m on my way right now Sarah! Hold on!_ ” He called out.

“God this fucking sucks.” I groaned as I tried to control my breathing once again.

“ _I know it does but you need to steady your breathing okay? I’m almost there._ ” He said to me and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Looks like I’ll have to heroes coming to my rescue today.” I snickered but winced from the action.

“ _Two heroes? You must have had a fun night huh doll?_ ” He said with a chuckle.

“You could say that again. Although after what happened tonight seeing you is probably going to make up for the window incident.” I stated.

“ _Window incident? What the hell do you do in your spare time? Other than me that is._ ” He said.

“Apparently getting saved by Gotham vigilantes. How far away are you?” I asked with a groan.

“ _I’m coming up the stairs to the rooftop right now._ ” He said.

When I heard the door to the rooftop open I raised an eyebrow with a smile. “You’re fast Todd.” I said.

“Yeah well, when it comes to you I’ll be as fast as you need me to be. Plus, you sounded like you were in a lot of pain so I knew you needed me to hurry.” He stated as he walked towards me.

“Oh my hero!” I said in a dramatic tone, but winced when my heart clenched in pain again. “Get me off this damn roof.” I said as I held my arms out to him.

Jason chuckled as he nodded his head and gently picked me up from off the ground. “So, your place or mine?” He asked.

“Yours, you know this. And when we get there we are totally going to have the best sex of my life because my adrenaline is going strong and you look hot as hell right now.” I said with a roll of my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

“Ha! You don’t need to ride this bull until we make sure your heart is stable enough to handle me.” He said in a teasing voice as he carried me down and out of the building.


	5. If Only

We entered Jason’s apartment after a short ride on his motorcycle and I sighed as I was placed down on his couch with ease.

“Thank you, kind sir.” I hummed as I winked at him.

Jason just chuckled as he walked behind the couch and tilted my head up so that he could look me in the eyes. “You’re welcome. Now, tell me how you ended up on that roof.” He said in a concerned tone.

I let out a sigh as I leaned my head back to where I was leaning it against the back of the couch. “I was running some errands when I was suddenly blindfolded and gagged. I got dragged to a car and when the blindfold was removed I was inside Black Mask’s office.” I stated, trying to sound convincing. “Then another man came in and Black Mask was doing a business thing, god only knows why he brought me there maybe to sell me if he needed too, but then the window was smashed and you will never guess who came to my rescue.” I said as I reached up to smooth the crease that had formed between his eyebrows.

“Who?” He asked, his voice strained from the anger that was building in his chest.

I smiled as I tapped his nose with my finger. “Red Hood! I was so surprised to see him come bursting through that window like it was nothing!” I giggled and winked at him.

Jason raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as he let his hands run from my cheeks down to my neck and over my shoulders. “Is that so? Well I’ll have to thank him for saving your sweet ass because I would be devastated if you were to go missing.” He said as his hands travelled down into my shirt.

“Hey! Get your hands out of there!” I said and swatted at his hands until he pulled them away.

Jason pouted slightly as he pulled his hands away from me and placed them on my shoulders. “You’re no fun.” He grumbled as h squeezed my shoulders slightly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back to look at him with a smile. “Of course, I’m fun. You know I am.” I said as I reached up and cupped his cheek.

Jason chuckled as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to my lips. “I’m just glad you’re alright.” He said in a gentle tone and gently brushed his thumb across my cheek.

I smiled as I pat his cheek slightly and sighed. “I am too. Grappling is definitely not one of my favorite things to do.” I said with a snort.

Jason chuckled as he pulled away from me and removed his hands. “Why don’t you get some rest doll. I think you need after what you went through tonight.” He said as he backed away from the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

I watched him walk away and let out a sigh of relief as I pulled my legs up to my chest. This night was something I would remember and would never let my father live down for as long as I lived. I looked back at Jason and smiled softly as I rested my arms on the back of the couch and my chin on them.

“When is your next vacation?” I asked.

Jason looked up from where he was preparing, what I guessed was some form of pizza, and raised an eyebrow. “Not for a while, why do you ask?” He said as he looked at me with an intrigued expression.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders slightly before turning back to where my back was seated against the couch. “Just wondering.” I said with a hum.

Jason just stared at me before shaking his head while chuckling. “Are you wanting to go somewhere? Because you know I’m a totally up for that.” He said with a grin as he came back into the living room with two plates of pizza in his hands. 

“Not really. I was just thinking that I could stay here for a while and keep you company.” I stated and winked at him.

Jason just chuckled and shook his head as he sat down next to me, setting my plate in my lap before draping his arm around the back of the couch. “I can see what I have going on but you know you’re more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want.” He said as he placed a kiss on the side of my head. “Besides, you make great company.” He snickered.

I let out a laugh as I rolled my eyes and lightly nudged Jason in the side with my elbow. “I’m glad to hear that.” I said.

Jason did his signature half smirk and picked up a slice of pizza as he turned his attention towards the television. He didn’t look back at me for a while so I smiled and looked over at the hand that was gently rubbing at my shoulder.

I could make out the dark lines that formed my name, my _real_ name, and smiled softly. I wish I could tell him who I really was and finally have the love life that I always dreamed of, be with someone that I actually love and care for. I reached over and ran my finger over his wrist which caused him to look over at me.

“What’s up, sugar?” He asked as he turned his wrist over so that he could look at it.

“Have you ever thought about what it would be like to meet your soulmate?” I asked in a soft tone.

“I have. I’ve also thought of what I would say.” He said as he continued to stare at my name. “I would say that I have been looking for her for years and that I can’t believe I finally got to meet her. I would also say that I may not be the best person to be her soulmate but I will try my best to give her everything, love her until her last breath or mine, treat her as if she is a queen, and never let anything harm her. I would give my whole life to her because after everything I’ve been through I want to make sure that she doesn’t have to experience anything that she doesn’t want too. She would be my queen and I her knight. She would be my everything. My (Y/N).” He mumbled the last part very softly but I could still hear him.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I listened to Jason’s words and hung on each syllable. “That’s… That’s absolutely beautiful Jason. She’s lucky to be able to call you her soulmate, too bad that will mean that I’ll have to give you up.” I snickered at the last part.

Jason just half smirked at me and pulled me into his lap. “That’s only if I meet her, but seeing as I haven’t yet I’m thinking my chances are pretty slim. So, you have me all to yourself for a good while.” He hummed as he placed his hands on my hips.

I let out a chuckle and shook my head as I draped my arms around his neck. “Well I’ll just thank my lucky stars on that one. Because you sir, are a rare thing for me.” I stated as I placed my forehead against his and sighed softly.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he looked at me in the eyes. “A rare thing huh? How so?” He asked.

“Well, you actually know how to please me, how to pleasure me, and say exactly what I want to hear. I also meant it as an appearance rare kind of way. You have a rocking body and I’ll be damned if I don’t savor every second that I get to see you with, or without, clothes.” I stated as I smirked and winked at him.

Jason let out a laugh as he shook his head and gave me a quick kiss. “I’m glad to hear that.” He said and gently moved me off his lap and back into my spot. “I’m also glad to know that you think I’m pretty damn hot.” He teased.

I laughed and leaned my head against his shoulder. “You’re welcome hot stuff. Now, be quiet. I want to enjoy the movie.” I hummed as I snuggled up into his side.

He smiled softly and leaned his head on top of mine as he resumed the soft brushing of his fingertips over my shoulder.


	6. Stop Asking

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon being cooked inside the kitchen that was just outside of Jason’s room. I couldn’t help but smile slightly as I sat up from my spot on the bed and pulled the covers away from me so that I could go out and see him. I grabbed one of his many discarded shirts and pulled it over my head as I walked out of the bedroom and towards the sound of delicious food cooking in the distance.

His back was to the kitchen entryway as he continued to cook to his heart’s content, so I just smiled as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame. Jason was nothing but perfect in my eyes, he was kind, gentle, and he never treats me as if I’m anything less than a human being. Even though he thinks I’m not his soulmate, he still treats me with respect and something that I probably shouldn’t consider love but I will anyway.

Pushing myself off the wooden doorway I slowly walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist, well I tried too at least, and placed a kiss on his exposed back. “Good morning hot stuff.” I hummed against his back with a smile on my face.

Jason chuckled as he placed down one of the kitchen utensils he had in his hand and turned in my grasp so that he could face me directly. “Sleep well sweet cheeks?” He asked as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides.

I hummed softly and nodded my head as I leaned it against his bare chest. “I did, thanks for asking.” I laughed as I pat him on the back gently. “Pancakes _and_ bacon? What’s the occasion?” I asked with a smile on my face as I looked up at him.

Jason just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he removed my hands from around him and turned around to continue cooking our breakfast. “Just felt like cooking this morning is all. Can’t I cook for my favorite girl?” He asked.

I let out a laugh and shook my head as I moved over to the counter and hoisted myself up on it. “Aw! I’m your favorite girl? I feel so special!” I hummed as I poked at him with my big toe.

He rolled his eyes as he took the food off the stove and placed them on the two plates that he had set out for us. “Well you are the only girl in my life right now so I would hope that you think you’re my favorite.” He said as he took hold of my ankle and proceeded to let his hands ghost up from my ankle to my knee and up to the top of my thigh. “Your skin is always so soft…” He mumbled softly.

I let out a sigh of content as I leaned my head back against the cabinet that was directly behind me. “It’s called lotion hun. You really should try it some time.” I stated with a giggle.

Jason chuckled deeply as he looked at me directly in the eyes. “You have said that before, haven’t you?” He asked as he made himself level with my legs and gently brushed his lips against my skin. “But, I don’t think my skin would ever be as soft as yours. I have too many scars and callouses that lotion definitely won’t fix.” He mumbled as he placed a kiss on the side of my knee.

I bit my bottom lip slightly as I watched Jason with careful eyes. His fingers were like fire against my (S/C) skin and wherever he touched left a burning sensation in their wake. “Jason…” I breathed out his name as I reached down to brush my fingers through his hair.

He looked up at me through hooded eyes before chuckling and placing a kiss against the top of my thigh as he stood back up. “Come on, let’s eat before the food gets too cold.” He said as he placed his hands on my hips and proceeded to remain situated between my legs as he placed his forehead against mine with a soft smile on his face.

I looked at him with a soft expression as I reached up and gently placed my hands on his cheeks. “Food sounds nice.” I hummed as I rubbed my nose against his, earning a chuckle from him in response before getting a kiss from him.

Jason stepped back and gently pulled me from the counter top so that he could set me on my feet. He reached over and picked up the plates from the other side of the counter and handed the one he made for me to me. 

We walked towards the couch, fell back into its soft cushions, and turned on the television so that we would have some form of noise going on. The two of us ate in a comfortable silence as we kept our eyes trained on the T.V., but I could feel Jason glancing over at me every few minutes.

“You know, if you take a picture it will last a lot longer.” I said with a smirk as I turned to look at him with an amused expression.

He let out a chuckle as he set his plate down on the coffee table that was directly in front of us and gently pulled me into his side. “I was just thinking about how amazing you look in nothing but my shirt.” He hummed as he rubbed his hand against my side.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward to place my plate down as well and leaned back against him once I was done. “Why thank you sugar. But there’s something else you were thinking about, wasn’t there?” I asked as I looked up at him with all knowing eyes.

He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face and let out a laugh as he shook his head. “I swear, you know almost everything, don’t you?” He asked as he took my wrist, that had his name on it, and gently ran his thumb over the band that I kept over it. “Why won’t you let me see it?” He asked in a soft tone.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I tried to pull my wrist away from him, but his grip only tightened. “I won’t let you see it because it’s practically gone. You know this.” I said as I ran my free hand through my hair.

“Then it shouldn’t be an issue to allow me to look at it. It’s not like it’s going to be my name or anything.” He said. He couldn’t be more wrong though.

I let out a frustrated sigh and shook my head as I yanked my arm away from his grasp. “If you want to know so bad then I’ll just tell you. My soulmate is dead. He died before I could even meet him and when your soulmate dies their name fades from your wrist and you’re left all alone in this cruel world until the day you die. Now will you stop asking to see it? I don’t want to go through the pain of remembering the day that his name disappeared.” I snapped as I stood from my spot on the couch and stormed towards his room to gather my things.

I grumbled to myself as I grabbed my jeans and began to pull them onto my legs, buttoning them when they were fully on, and went in search for my shirt and bra. How many times have I told him that I didn’t want to talk about the name on my wrist? Why couldn’t he just let it go and let bygones be bygones? Why did he have to push the subject to the point of making me mad? I let out a groan as I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail and walked to the area where my shoes were.

“I didn’t mean to pry.” I heard him say from the doorway.

I let out another sigh as I stood up straight and turned to look at him fully. “Then you should have thought about that before you asked for the millionth time. I already told you I didn’t want to talk about it or even think about it Jason. Why did you completely disregard what I said?” I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jason let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, messing up the little white streak that I loved so much, and looked at me with soft eyes. “I’m sorry alright? I just thought that maybe if I knew your soulmates name I could help you find him so you’re not alone whenever I happen to find mine. You’re too amazing to be left alone for the rest of your life Sarah. You deserve so much better than this, than me, and whatever you will go through when I have to leave.” He stated as he put my hair behind my ear. “I know not everyone ends up with their soulmate in the end, but I have a feeling that I will and I don’t want you to be left behind and unloved.” He mumbled.

I stared at him for a few moments before letting out another sigh and wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. “Jason… Don’t worry about me… Just knowing you and having the time that I have had with you existed is more than enough for me. I don’t need a soulmate to make my life better. I’ve had the time of my life with you so far and if the time ever comes that I need to leave you be and let you live your life then that’s fine by me.” I stated.

Jason let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. “Don’t say that… You’ll find someone… I know it…” He whispered to me before pulling away to look at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but the dreaded ringtone that I had set for my father began to play and my face turned into a sour expression as I pulled away completely. I grabbed my phone and slid the little bar to answer the dreaded phone call. “You have impeccable timing. What do you want Dad?” I asked in a harsh tone.

“ _Now is that any way to greet your father Angel Face?_ ” He asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Yes, it is. Especially since the last time I saw you it was nothing short of pleasant. Now, I’m not going to ask again after this. What do you want?” I hissed. I felt Jason walk up and wrap his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I quickly shooed him away and walked towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me so that he couldn’t follow me inside.

“ _I need you to come to the docks tomorrow night at eleven. I have another deal going down and your presence is required because I need Daddy’s little angel to work her magic on the boys._ ” He said and I could feel my stomach turn at the thought.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I want nothing to do with your business?” I snapped as I leaned back against the door.

“ _And how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to talk to me like that?! Do you forget that I know every little thing you do? Everywhere you go? I even know where you are now and who you’re with. Don’t think that I won’t tell my boys to hunt him down and dispose of him! Because as of right now he is doing nothing but distracting you from your daughterly duties! Now be at the docks by eleven tomorrow night or you can kiss your little play thing goodbye._ ” He yelled at me through the phone.

I let out a shaky sigh as the thought of my father doing something to Jason ran through my mind at the speed of light. “Alright… I’ll be there… Just, leave him out of this Dad. I’ll do anything you want just leave him alone.” I muttered into the phone.

“ _That’s my girl. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Eleven pm. Don’t be a minute late. Bye Angel Face._ ” And with that the line went dead.

I let the hand that was holding my phone to my ear drop down to my side as I leaned back against the door even more. This was just great, this was absolutely perfect. I shook my head as I turned and unlocked the bathroom door, only to open it up to a very concerned, and confused, Jason Todd.

“What the fuck was that all about?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I frowned as I shoved my phone into my pocket and shook my head. “Nothing, Dad was just being an asshole again like usual. Don’t worry about it.” I said as I quickly pecked him on the lips. “But sadly, I have to get going and I won’t be able to see you tomorrow night either because I have to go visit Daddy dearest.” I grumbled as I moved away from him and picked up my purse and keys.

Jason let out a sigh as he followed me towards the front door of his apartment. “Alright, call me if you need anything alright?” He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a quick kiss. “Especially if you have another incident and if you do I’m going to take you to the hospital this time.” He mumbled against my lips.

I let out a light laugh and pushed away after I kissed him back. “Alright Mr. Worry Wort. I’ll see you later Jason.” I said and with that I exited his apartment and made my way to the elevator down the hallway.


	7. Uninvited Guest

I leaned against the taxi door and huffed as I looked out the window to admire the pitch-black sky and city lights. I let out a sigh as I placed my chin in my hand and tried to think of ways to get out of this predicament but everything I think of happens to only leads to me not getting away or possibly getting myself killed in the process. I let out an irritated sigh and ran a hand through my hair as the cab came to a stop outside of the place that my father had instructed me to meet him at.

“Thanks. My father will send the payment to your company.” I said as I stepped out of the cab and closed the door behind me.

I heard the driver mutter something under his breath before speeding away to pick up his next customer for the night. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself to fend off some of the cold that rolled off the water in waves. I couldn’t control the shiver that ran down my spine from the cold and eerie feeling that fell over me as I continued to walk down the dock towards the specified area in my text messages. The wood creaked underneath my feet as the heels of my shoes tapped against the grain, echoing into the distance as if to alert someone of my presence.

It took me nothing short of five minutes to make my way towards the building with two men standing out front. They immediately went into defense mode and pointed their guns towards me.

“At ease boys. It’s just me.” I said as I stepped under the light of the overhead lamp with my hands on my hips.

“Ah, Miss. (Y/N), forgive us. The Boss is inside waiting for you.” One of the brutes said as he lowered his gun. The other man was new, fairly young from the looks of it and it was probably his first day, because his eyes immediately looked me up and down and no one was allowed to look at me like that. That was Dad’s rule after all. 

I let out a sigh and shook my head as I walked up to the door. “How many times do I have to tell you boys not to call me by my first name?” I growled at him before pushing the doors open and walked inside. “Also, teach your underling to keep his eyes on a woman’s face. Her eyes are not on her chest or hips.” I said as I looked over at the new recruit quickly.

“Sorry ma’am. It won’t happen again ma’am.” I heard the same man speak, followed by a slap and some harsh words being thrown at the younger man.

I smirked to myself as I walked towards the voices that were growing louder with each step I took. I stepped around some large crates to reveal my father and his current business partner exchanged words and numbers.

“Ah! Angel Face! You’ve finally arrived!” My father called out as he came over to wrap his arm around me and direct me to where he was standing. “Mr. Gaines meet my darling daughter and financial supervisor (Y/N). (Y/N) this is Mr. Gaines, he is a potential buyer for the second shipment.” Black Mask stated as he motioned to the man in front of me.

I shot my father a look before putting on my best smile and stretched my hand out towards the man in front of me. “I’m only here for the money you promised.” I whispered to my father before directing my attention to the man in front of me. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gaines. I assume my Father has gone over the necessary details with you?” I asked as I began to withdraw my hand from him, but his grip only tightened on my hand.

“He has and I do have to say that he is a man of his word.” He stated with an unsettling smile on his face as he pulled my hand up to kiss the back of it.

I let out a light, yet nervous, laugh and gently pried my hand away from him. “So, I’ve been told. Now, if you’ll follow me we can work out the finer details of your transaction and have the goods sent to you on a secured truck.” I said. I looked over at my father with a piercing gaze so that I could express my dislike of the situation before disappearing towards an open room.

I sighed softly as I closed the door behind us and turned to the man with a smile. “Now, shall we continue the business transaction?” I asked.

“Yes, we shall.” He grunted and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. 

As soon as he was about to pull out the amount that my father had told him a crash sounded from one of the nearby windows followed by screams and gunshots.

Mr. Gaines head shot up and quickly turned to the door. “What the hell is going on out there?” He asked as he quickly shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

“Seems like we’ve been caught. It would best for you to exit out through the back-entrance Mr. Gaines.” I said as I pulled out the handgun that I kept in my purse for these occasions.

The man nodded and quickly walked out of the room we were currently inside so that he could escape the building with no problems whatsoever, but that dream was short lived. He let out a grunt as a kick was thrown into his side and he tumbled to the ground clutching at his side in pain.

I let out a sigh as I shook my head and cocked my gun so that I was ready to make sure I had some form of defense if someone came after me, but when the person came around the corner I couldn’t help but stand there blinking.

“We really have to stop meeting like this sugar.” Red Hood said as he leaned against the door frame. He was obviously caught off guard at the sight of me but he remained cocky as he looked me over. “Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?” He teased.

I lowered my gun with a sigh as I shook my head. “You really do have impeccable timing Red Hood, or you are just stalking me.” I hummed as I placed my gun back into my purse after I put the safety back on. “How did you know we were here?” I asked softly.

“Hold that thought, I have some baddies that need to be taught a lesson, so you just keep your sweet ass right here until I come back, okay?” He said and I could swear that he was winking at me from under the helmet as he disappeared.

I stood there blinking as he closed the door behind him and shoved something up against the handle that I wouldn’t be allowed to leave the little safe room. I sighed and shook my head and leaned back against the wall so that I was at least somewhat comfortable. 

Ten minutes passed before I heard someone shuffling around the door to my little safe room and the yanking of the object that held the door in place, the door swung open to reveal the two men that were stationed out front.

“Ma’am are you alright? We need to get you out of here asap! That Red Hood bastard is still out there fighting with the Boss!” The man said as he took me by the arm and began to drag me out of the room. His grip was tight so I made a face of discomfort and tried to pull my arm away from him.

“Alright! Just let go! You’re going to bruise me!” I hissed as I tugged my arm towards me to try to make him release his hold on me.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that ma’am. The Boss gave us orders to get you out of here unscathed.” He said in a gruff voice as he quickly picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I gasped as I paced my hands against his back to steady myself from the sudden movement. “Hey! Careful!” I barked at him, catching Red Hood’s attention along with my fathers.

“Get her out of here boys! I’ll deal with the red bastard!” Black Mask snapped at them as he reloaded his gun.

“Tell me something Black, do you fancy kidnapping the same girl over and over again?” Red Hood asked in a cocky tone.

Black Mask let out a laugh as he shook his head and pointed the gun at him. “Kidnapping? Why would I kidnap one of my workers? An even better question, why would I kidnap my own daughter? What good would that do for me?” He asked in a snarky tone.

Red Hood stopped in his tracks and stared at me in what I could only assume was astonishment. “She’s your daughter? Wow! I’m surprised you were able to create someone that’s easy on the eyes, let alone get someone to let you touch them.” He snorted but his discomfort was evident.

Black Mask growled at Red Hood before charging at him in a full sprint. “I’ll put a bullet through your head before you talk about my daughter like that again!” He snarled as he attempted to throw a punch into Red Hood’s stomach, but it was successfully blocked.

Wow, who knew the asshole could be caring when he needs to be.

“If I didn’t know any better I would have to say that you actually care for someone other than yourself Black! Even after you tossed her out of a window the other night!” Red Hood stated with ease as he decked my dad in the face. He looked over at me one more time before pulling out his grappling gun and pointing it towards the ceiling. “See you around kitten.” Was all he said as he fired the gun and disappeared out of sight.

I gasped when the man shifted his grip on me and lightly hit his shoulder afterwards. “That hurt you brute! Put me down now!” I snapped at him.

“Ah, sorry Miss. (Y/N). I was losing my grip.” He said as he sat me down on my feet.

I rolled my eyes as I adjusted my shirt slightly and smacked his hand away when he tried to take hold of my arm once again. “Don’t touch me. I can fix this on my own.” I hissed as I moved to walk up to my father. “Well. That went well.” I grumbled as I frowned at him.  
Black Mask grumbled as he got to his feet, dusting his suit off in the process. “I’m going to put a bullet through that head of his next time I see him.” He growled and I just rolled my eyes.

“Well, thanks to you Red Hood now knows who I am to you, and who’s to say he won’t come after me to get to you?” I snapped as I placed my hands on my hips. “I can’t believe you told him that I was your daughter!” I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair.

Black Mask just sighed and shook his head as he rummaged around in his pocket for a second, only to pull his wallet out and flip it open. “If he tries anything funny I’ll take care of it alright Angel Face?” He grumbled as he pulled out the cash from the back of his wallet. “Here, for the trouble tonight.” He held out a thick stack of bills to me in an unamused way.

I stared at him in disbelief before letting out a light laugh and shaking my head. “You are unbelievable you know that?” I said as I snatched the stack of cash from his hands. “First, you threaten the person I’m seeing because of how I spoke to you. Secondly, you pull me into another one of your schemes to get money and sell illegal goods. And now I may have a bounty on my head because I’m related to you.” I stated as I shoved the cash into my purse. “You have definitely won the award for Dad of the year.” I grumbled.

I looked up at him once more before frowning deeply and pulling out my phone to call a cab. “Don’t bring me into this again Dad. I want nothing to do with your lifestyle.” I added and headed out of the building with a massive headache approaching the front of my head.


	8. Tell Me More

I ran a hand through my hair as I stepped into my apartment and dropped my bag on the little coffee table as I flopped down on the couch. I let out a sigh as I leaned back against the couch and let my head fall back against the back of the couch.

“So, it would have been nice to know that your dad is Black Mask.” I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the distorted voice from behind me. 

I leapt off the couch and quickly turned to face the voice with a look of displeasure on my face. “How did you get in here Red Hood?” I asked with a snarl.

“It was easy since you have a window.” He said as he motioned to the open window that was across from us.

I frowned deeply before I turned to look at him. “It’s not nice to break in to a lady’s apartment you know.” I said as I leaned down to pick up my purse. “What do you want? Money? Information?” I asked as I began to dig through my bag. I grazed the pistol that I had stuffed inside for safety measures and glanced back up at the Red Hood.

“Money would be nice, but information is what I’m here for hot stuff.” He said with a hum as he walked forward slightly.

I narrowed my eyes before letting out a laugh and shaking my head slightly. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I can do that big man. It seems that no matter what happens I will end up dead, so I might as well go out swinging don’t you think?” I asked as I tilted my head to the side and stared at him.

“And who said you were going to end up dead?” He asked in a serious tone.

I sighed and let go of my purse to reveal the gun that I had been hiding, pointing it directly at Red Hood. “If I tell you and you let me live my father will kill me or you will once you get what you need. If I don’t tell you, you will probably kill me to get at him. Not that it would do much good seeing as he could honestly care less as to what happens to me.” I stated as I pulled back on the hammer of the pistol. “So, like I said, I’m a dead girl either way.” I said. 

“It’s not like I have anything to live for anyway.” I added in soft tone.

Red Hood stared at me in silence before sighing and shaking his head. “I’m not going to kill you. I didn’t plan on killing you at all.” He said and I couldn’t help but scoff.

“Bullshit, I know how you work Red. You don’t care about who dies or lives as long as you get what you need to take down the crime lords of Gotham City.” I snapped at him.

“Man, I’ve really made a name for myself, haven’t I?” He asked in an amused tone as he stepped a little closer.

I watched him carefully and kept the barrel of the gun pointed at his skull. “Step any closer and I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger.” I snapped at him.

Red Hood sighed and within a matter of seconds he darted towards me and quickly grabbed hold of my wrist and pointed it up to the ceiling. He bent my wrist in the wrong way, making me drop the gun, and pushed me towards a nearby wall. Red slammed me up against the wall with both of my wrists pinned above my head and his leg between mine to keep me in place.

“I don’t fancy hurting women if I can keep from it. Especially if they obviously don’t want to be a part of a crime.” He said in a gentler tone.

I furrowed my brow as I looked at him closely. “And what makes you think I don’t want to be?” I asked as I tried to pull my arms away from him.

He let out a chuckle and shook his head as he grip tightened against my wrists, pinning them to the wall even more. “Because on the first day I met you I could tell that you wanted nothing to do with Black Mask’s operations.” He stated.

I scoffed and let my head lean back against the wall. Why do I always end up in these situations? “Just tell me what you want so I can tell my…” I paused for a second as I tried to think about what I could consider Jason other than a great fuck buddy. Hell, would he even care if I disappeared?

“Yes?” Red Hood asked in a sing-song voice as he pushed himself closer to me.

“Never mind… Forget I said anything.” I mumbled as I shook my head. “What do you want Red Hood?” I asked in a dead tone when I noticed that he had frozen in place. I noticed that he was focusing in on my wrist rather intensely so I glanced up and let out a sigh when I saw that Jason’s name was on full display for him to see. “Sad, isn’t it?” I mumbled.

Red Hood removed his hands from my wrists and stepped back from me out of shock. “No… You can’t be…” He mumbled softly as he put his head into his hand.

I furrowed my brow as I rubbed at my wrists slightly. “Excuse me? Can’t be what?” I asked as I looked over at him.

He let out a sigh as he dropped down onto my couch and shook his head. “Is your name (Y/N)?” He asked.

My heart dropped when I heard my name through being said through the voice distorter that he had inside his helmet. I took a deep breath and slowly nodded my head.

“Yes… How did you know that?” I asked in a hesitant voice.

He let out a sigh as turned towards me and ran his hands down my arms. “I’m just good like that.” It looked like he wanted to say more but kept quiet as he looked up at me through the white eye holes in his helmet. “I hate to do this to you since you are shaken up, but I need to know where his next operation is going to be.” He said.

I let out a sigh as well and ran a hand through my hair and nodded as I sat down beside him. “Alright… just promise me something Red.” I said as I looked over at him.

“What’s up?” He asked as he turned his body to face me better.

“If… If I happen to end up dead will you make sure to protect someone for me?” I asked. I looked over at him as he nodded his head slowly.

“I won’t let you be killed (Y/N). I promise.” He said in a soft tone.

“There is always the chance that it will happen. Please protect my soulmate. I don’t know how but he’s alive even though his name disappeared from my wrist, he’s alive and I want him to stay that way. My father has threatened to dispose of him if I were to cross him in any way. I don’t know what I would do if he were to be hurt because of me…” I said as my voice cracked slightly.

He stared at me for a few moments before sighing and nodding his head. “I can do that but I need to know his name so that I can find him.” He said.

I took a deep breath as I gripped the edge of my shirt tightly and squinted my eyes shut. “His name is Jason. Jason Todd.”

I had never seen someone shoot up from a couch as fast as he did.


	9. Loss of Trust

I stared at him with wide confused eyes as I shifted in my seat slightly. “What’s wrong? Is it something I said?” I asked as I moved to stand up from my seat.

Red Hood began to pace back and forth as he placed both hands on either side of his helmet. “Holy shit… Holy fucking shit! This cannot be happening right now! This can’t be fucking happening!” He yelled and let out a groan as he turned to face me.

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I stood from my couch and reached towards Red Hood. “What’s going on? What’s freaking you out?” I asked as I touched his shoulder.

When he grabbed hold of my wrist and shoved me back to the couch I gasped out of surprise. My back hit the seat and he crawled on top of me, pinning me down against the couch, and shook his head.

“How did I not see it sooner? How did I not see that you were her?” He said as he let out a sigh.

My eyes widened and I began to struggle against his hold. “Get off me!” I yelled as I struggled beneath this behemoth of a man.

“No!” He yelled at me as he slammed my wrists against the couch a little harder. “I won’t! You lied to me! You’ve been lying to me for months!” He snarled at me.

I could feel my blood begin to run cold. What was he talking about? I kicked my legs out beneath him but he quickly pinned them down with his and I groaned out of annoyance. “What are you talking about?! I’ve only know you for a few days!” I snapped. “You’re hurting me!” I groaned as I tried to fight against him once again.

“Shut up!” He snapped at me as he picked my wrists up and slammed them back down. “You’ve been lying to me for months now and I trusted you! I trusted you enough to let you into my life and this is how you repay me?! By telling me that you’re someone else?! By telling me that you have no soulmate?! How could you keep this from me?! How could you keep something like this a secret?!” He yelled loudly.

My eyes widened out of fear and I struggled even more. “I don’t understand! Please just let go! I’ll tell you whatever you want to know! Just, please stop yelling at me!” I cried out.

Red Hood wasn’t letting up on the pressure against my wrists and he wasn’t going to anytime soon from how things were going currently. I could tell that he was seething with anger and he wasn’t going to listen to anything I said, so I had no choice but to lay there and wait for an opening to get away.

“How could you lie to me like this?! What did I ever do to deserve this?!” He yelled as his grip tightened against my wrists even more.

I flinched out of pain and let out a whimper as I wiggled underneath him. “You’re hurting me…” I whined but was shut up with him shaking his head while laughing.

“And you’ve been hurting me for months by keeping this fucking secret!” He snarled as he moved both of my wrists into one hand so that he could rip the helmet off his head. He tossed it to the ground and I immediately felt my heart plummet when I recognized who he was. Granted he was wearing a domino mask, but I know that facial structure anywhere.

“J-Jason…” I stuttered on his name slightly before ceasing all forms of struggle against him.

How did I not see it? How did I not recognize that he was the Red Hood? He had the same build, the same mannerisms, and he talked almost exactly like him. I could tell he was gritting his teeth and he let out a frustrated groan as he hung his head in defeat. 

“Why. Why did you lie to me?” He asked.

My words caught in my throat as I tried to come up with a good enough excuse, but nothing came out as I stared at him. “Be… Because I was trying to protect you…” I whispered.

Jason’s head shot up and he grimaced at my statement. “You were trying to protect me? Nice fucking try (Y/N), or should I say Sarah since that’s who you said you were, I am capable of protecting myself!” He snapped as he glared down at me. “Now tell me the truth! Why did you lie to me?!” He yelled once more, causing me to flinch at his tone.

“I’m not lying to you Jason!” I snapped back at him. “I lied because I wanted to protect you from my father! I wanted to protect you from the demons that I’ve collected over the years all because of my name!” I stated. “I had to keep who I was secret because I didn’t want you to be hurt or killed because of me!” I choked on the last few words as my throat tightened up and tears began to build in my eyes.

Jason stared down at me for a few minutes in silence before he sighed and loosened his grip on my wrists. He leaned his head down and rested his nose in the crease of my neck before sitting up and moving from on top of me. He stood up from the couch and shook his head as he walked over to the love seat that was across from me.

I leaned up on my elbows slightly and slowly made my way up into a sitting position. I rubbed my wrists with a frown on my face and looked over at Jason. “Jason I-“

“No. Don’t.” He cut me off as he stood from the love seat. “I don’t even want to look at you right now.” He said in a bitter tone. “You know, I thought we had something special, something real.” He stated as he glared at me. “I was planning on asking you to move in with me because I was finally coming to terms with not meeting my soulmate, because I was falling for you. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but now, that is out of the fucking question. I trusted you and you completely threw my trust out the window as if it were some piece of garbage.” He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

My eyes widened as I stood from my spot and quickly made my way over to him. “Jason, I didn’t mean for it to get like this! I wanted to tell you but I was scared! I was scared of what would happen to you if you knew! I was-“ He cut me off once again when I placed my hand on his arm.

He gripped my upper arm tightly and pushed me back from him. “Shut up! You knew who I was and yet you still decided to keep this a secret!” He yanked me forward and placed his face near mine as he sneered at me once again. “You make me sick. I don’t even want to look at you.” He snarled and I felt my heart break in two. He shoved me back away from him and I tumbled to the ground in my shocked state. He grabbed his helmet and stormed towards the window he originally came through. “Don’t call me. I want nothing to do with you.” His tone was nothing short of harsh as he ducked out onto the fire escape and disappeared into the night.

I sat in a heap on the floor as the scene played in my head again and again. I felt the tears begin to pool in my eyes and before I could stop them they began to stream down my cheeks and I let out a sob. I wrapped my arms around myself as the pain in my chest grew and grew. I didn’t want things to end up like this. I didn’t want him to find out like this at all. I placed my head in my hands as I sobbed uncontrollably. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” My cries echoed through the empty apartment and the sound of rain drops began to pelt against the now closed window.


	10. Makeup

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom and sighed as I turned over on to my side. It’s been almost a month since I’ve heard from Jason, but after everything that happened I can’t really blame him for not wanting to see me. What with all the lying and deceiving that I had done. After a few moments, I reached out and took my phone off the nightstand so that I could once again be disappointed by the empty screen. 

I wanted to text him but knowing him, he wouldn’t respond if he was still mad at me. I let out another sigh as I shook my head and got up from my bed. There was nothing I could at this point except wait and see where things would go.

As soon as I walked out of my bedroom I gasped at the figure that was sitting on my couch and pulled down on the end of my sleep shirt so that I could cover my lower half. I stared wide eyed as I noticed the familiar build and the little tuft of white that contrasted against the raven black hair that I loved so much.

“Jason…” I breathed out in relief as I stared at him with soft eyes.

His gaze raised from where it was staring and fixed on to me. “Hi.” He said in a gruff tone.

I shifted from one foot to the other before clearing my throat and rubbed my arms slightly. “When did you come in? I didn’t hear the door open.” I said in a soft tone.

Jason let out a sigh as he pointed towards my balcony window. “You left it unlocked.” He stated.

“Oh… I see…” I mumbled as I bit my lower lip out of embarrassment.

We both remained quiet for what felt like hours and the tension in the room continued to thicken with every passing moment.

I let out a sigh as I walked back into my room to grab a pair of shorts and once they were on I made my way back into the living room and sat on the loveseat beside the couch that Jason was seated on.

“Jason I-“ I stopped talking when he held his hand out to me.

“No, don’t.” He said as he looked up at me with a stern look. “I’m the one at fault. I acted like a fucking child that night and I’m sorry.” He stated as his gaze softened to an extent. “There was no excuse for what I did. I let my anger get the better of me and did something I will regret until I die. I put my hands on you. I put my hands on you and I hurt you. I will never be able to forgive myself for this Sa-“ He cursed under his breath as he put his head in his hands, “(Y/N)…” He mumbled as he shook his head.

I frowned and sighed once again before shaking my head. “It’s alright Jason. I’m not mad at you.” I stated and jumped back slightly when Jason’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed on me.

“You should be furious with me!” He snapped.

I frowned slightly and shook my head. “No, we’re both at fault. I am more than you because I lied to you. I kept everything a secret from you when I should have been truthful from the beginning, but my instincts told me to keep quiet.” I stated as I ran a hand through my hair. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt because of who my father is.” I added and when he looked up to make some kind of remark I just shook my head. “I know how strong you are Jason, I’ve known for a while, but my feelings for you took over and I didn’t want to think about you getting hurt. It was the only thing keeping me from revealing who I was to you and I’m so sorry for that.” I stated as I ran my hands through my hair and leaned back against the loveseat.

Jason stared at me for a few moments before letting out a sigh and standing from where he was seated. “Damn it (Y/N)… Why do you have to be like this? Why do you have to be the one that makes me lose my cool and not think straight?” He said as he placed his hands on either side of my chair, blocking any chance I have of moving away from him. “Why did I have to fall so hard for you?” He whispered as he leaned down close to my lips.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled softly as I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. “Because that’s what being soulmates is all about.” I mumbled as our lips brushed against each other gently.

Jason chuckled softly as he brought a hand up and gently placed it on my cheek as he pressed his lips against mine.

The moment his lips touched mine I felt myself become breathless and I leaned into his touch without a second thought. It was as if we never fought in the first place and we were still falling for each other over and over again.

He placed his other hand on my waist before moving his hand, that was on my cheek, to the back of my neck and pulled me flush against his chest.

I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he pulled me up from my spot and quickly turned us around so that he was seated and I was on his lap. Pulling away from the kiss, I slowly opened my eyes and smiled slightly.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?” I said in a teasing tone. I gasped rather loudly as I felt him grind up against me and gripped his shoulders from the feeling.

“Never.” He said in a husky tone as he pulled me back down for another kiss. His grip on the back of my neck tightened slightly as he pulled me even closer to him so that he could deepen the kiss.

I let out a groan as I buried my hands in his hair. “Jason… I want you…” I mumbled against his lips. I let out an unexpected moan when he grinded against me again. “I need you…!” I whined as I rolled my hips forward into his, earning a shaky sigh from him.

He quickly stood from the loveseat and proceeded to hold me up by my thighs as he carried me towards my room without a second thought. “You’re mine today, tonight, and every day after. I’m not going to fuck up again.” He said as he stepped into the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot.


	11. Forgive And Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW. If you are under 18 please refrain from reading! Thank you!

His hands were everywhere and nowhere all at once, his touch burned and cooled my skin, his breath on his neck made me shiver, and his teeth grazing against my throat made me whimper in anticipation. He pushed me up against the door with his upper torso while he grinded his lower half against mine.

I felt my lips part and I moaned against his mouth at the feeling of him grinding against my core. I reached up and tangled my hands into his thick raven colored locks, tugging on them slightly, and when he opened his mouth to let out a soft moan from the feeling, I quickly swiped my tongue across his lower lip.

Jason pulled back slightly to look at me fully, his eyes filled with lust, and then quickly dove back in for another heated kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, making sure to dip his tongue into each dip and crevice he could find. His fingertips, that were cold to the touch, ran underneath the bottom of my shirt and pushed their way up to my bra.

I pulled away from the kiss and leaned back against my bedroom door. I placed my hands on the front of his chest and clenched his shirt between my fingers.

“Jason…” I breathed out his name softly.

“What do you want (Y/N)? I won’t know unless you tell me.” He said as he began to place open mouthed kisses up the side of my neck.

I let out a soft moan and pulled him closer to me by his shirt. “I need you Jason, God I need you more then anything right now.” I moaned as his teeth sunk into the soft skin on my neck.

He sighed against my neck as a shiver ran down his spine at my words. “Then you will have me.” He breathed out as his fingers dug into my thighs a little more and he stepped back, pulling me from the door and turning around to head towards the bed.

I lightly bit on my bottom lip as I felt him rub against me as he walked. When he laid me down on the bed I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander down his torso, over his crotch, and back up. As I looked back up at him, my eyes locked with his and I felt my face heat up at his expression.

“Like what you see?” He asked as he rolled his hips into mine, causing me to let out a whine from the friction. “Fuck, whenever you make those sounds it makes me want to just rip your clothes off and leave them in shreds on the ground.” He growled as he yanked at the hem of my shirt.

“Then do it.” I said in a husky tone. I gave Jason a serious look when he pulled back to look at me. “Rip my clothes off. Destroy them for all I care. All I want right now, all I need, is you. So stop making me wait damn it!” I snapped as I rolled my hips into his roughly.

Jason let out a grunt from the sudden friction and immediately looked down at me with hungry eyes. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt with both hands and promptly tugged it over my head. “I know how you are with your clothes.” He said as he gave me a wink.

I frowned slightly at him before rolling my eyes with a small smile. “What if I wanted you to actually rip my clothes off?” I asked as I ran my hands up the front of his shirt.

Jason let out a chuckle and shook his head as he moved to lean back against his legs. “Maybe next time babe.” He said as he pulled his shirt up and over his head.  
I hummed and shrugged my shoulders as I placed my hands on his chest and gently rubbed them down his torso. “I think I can deal with that.” I said as I gave him a smile. 

Jason smiled back down at me before leaning down and capturing my lips with his once more. His hands ran up my sides slowly, towards my back, and unclipped my bra. Jason gently moved his hands up the rest of my back then down and over my shoulders, taking the straps of my bra down with his fingers. He pulled back from the kiss to look me up and down before smiling softly and placing his forehead against mine.

I looked him in the eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. “You know, I think I could get used to this.” I said as I rubbed my nose against his. “Being with you, not pretending to be someone I’m not, it would be a nice change of pace.” I stated as I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jason hummed and placed his hands on my hips. “I think I could too.” He said before capturing my lips with his once more.

I sighed against the kiss as I tightened my hold around his neck, placing my chest against his so that I could feel his skin against mine. He was warm, he was here and willing to accept me. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer so that I could deepen the kiss.

I felt his tongue dart out to swipe across my lips and I couldn’t help but smirk slightly to myself. I pulled away from the kiss, giggling when I saw him try to chase after my lips, and placed my finger against his lips. “As much as I would love to have you shoving your tongue down my throat Jason, I would really prefer you put it to use in other places first.” I stated as I gave him a wink.

Jason sat there for a second but grinned widely when he registered what it is that I had said. “Oh really? Well,” he ran his fingers from my hips to the front of my underwear and lightly drug his finger underneath the band, “I think that can be arranged.” He said as he put his free hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down onto the bed.

I hummed to myself as my back hit the sheets underneath me. I let out a soft sigh when I felt Jason begin to tug down my underwear and toss them aside. When I didn’t feel his touch again I leaned up and gave him a look. “What? What’s wrong?” I asked.

Jason just stared down at me for a few more seconds before making eye contact and smiling gently. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered and before I could retort he moved to where he was eye level with my womanhood. He nuzzled his face against my inner thigh and let out a soft sigh, slightly tickling me in the process.

“Jason…” I breathed out his name as I reached down and gently ran my fingers through his hair. When our eyes locked I felt my heart skip a beat from the loving look that he had in his eyes towards me.

Jason looked away from me after a few seconds and without missing a beat he ran his tongue up my inner labia to my clit and rolled his tongue around the sensitive bud.

I let out a needy moan as my hands threaded through his hair to hold him there. My toes curled slightly from the feeling of his tongue against me, causing me to let out a shaky sigh as well. “Oh…” I whined when he pulled away slightly. “Jason, don’t stop…” I added as I lightly pulled on his hair.

He let out a chuckle before leaning back down and nipping at my inner thigh. “Don’t worry (Y/N), I’m not done yet.” He said as I felt his fingers rub against my lower lips. “I was just catching my breath.” He added as he gently pushed his index finger inside of me.

I let out a keening noise and let my head fall back against the bed. “Oh god…” I whined out as both of my hands gripped the sheets beside me. I felt my hips begin to rock slightly towards Jason but he quickly pinned my lower half down to the bed with his free arm as he added another finger. I moaned a little louder from the feeling and gasped when he brushed against the spot inside of me that could send me over the edge.

He looked up at me with hooded eyes before pulling away from my clit and moving to where he was hovering over me, his fingers still pumping in and out of me. He placed his hand on my cheek, moving it to where he could cradle the back of my head, and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss.

I let out a moan as I tasted myself on his lips and quickly clutched onto him with my hands, one on his arm and the other in his hair. I rocked my hips in time with his fingers until he stilled, both of us panting against each other’s lips.

He let out a soft sigh as he placed his head in the crook of my neck and placed kiss after kiss against my skin. “I missed you…” He whispered as he moved his fingers once again, causing me to moan into his ear. “I missed your voice, the sounds you make when I touch you like this, your smile, your laugh. I missed every part of you and I didn’t know what to do about it. I thought I had lost you forever and that fucked me up inside.” He said as he pulled back to look me in the eyes. He leaned back against his legs and reluctantly pulled his fingers away from me, chuckling at the needy whine I let out as he did.

He moved off the bed and began to undo his pants rather slowly. He pulled back on his belt so that it would unlatch and moved to the button, popping it open with ease. “I missed the way you would look at me with those beautiful (e/c) eyes.” He said as he pulled down the zipper. “I also missed when you would pout when I teased you about simple little things.” He laughed as he put his fingers inside the top band of his pants and pushed them down, along with his underwear.

I couldn’t stop my eyes from wandering as he stood there in all his glory in front of me. Moving to sit up on my knees, I held my hands out to him with a soft smile on my face. “I missed you too Jay… I missed everything about you.” I said as I motioned for him to come closer to me.

Jason smiled softly as he stepped closer to me and laced his fingers with mine. He pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my lips before moving me onto my back once again. He placed kiss after kiss against my lips, nose, cheeks, and forehead as he laid me back.

I smiled up at him before pulling one of my hands away from his and placed it on his cheek. “Do you want me to-”

“No, this is about you right now. This is about me making up for my mistake and showing you how much I truly love you.” He said, only to stop and stare at me with slightly wide eyes.

Everything seemed to stop in that moment as his words played over and over in my head. “You… Love me?” I asked in a soft voice.

Jason blinked a few times before letting out a soft sigh and smiling down at me. “Yeah. I do.” He said as he looked down at me. “I love you (Y/N).” He said.

I felt the tears begin to build in my eyes and before I could stop them one slipped from my eye as I smiled up at him. “I love you too Jason. I love you so much.” I stated as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I love you with all of my heart…” I whispered to him.

Jason felt his heart swell at the confession that spilled from my lips and pulled me flush against his chest in a tight hug. “I won’t leave you again. I promise.” He stated as he pulled back to look at me. He smiled softly at me as he leaned back onto his legs with me still in his arms. “Let me show you how much I love you.” He stated as he lifted me up slightly to where I was just hovering over the head of his dick. He placed his index finger and thumb on my chin and smiled as he placed a kiss on my lips. During the kiss he slowly began to lower me down onto him with ease.

I let out a mewl as I felt him push against my inner walls, stretching me comfortably, and fitting perfectly inside of me. Once he was fully inside I moaned against his mouth and rocked my hips against his. “Jason…” I moaned out his name.

Jason let out a soft groan as he wrapped his arms around me. “Fuck… You always feel so good when I’m inside you…” He said as he placed kiss after kiss against my neck. He lightly pulled me up and back down over him again and again, building up a gentle pace between us.

Our breath and sounds began to mingle as we moved together in a passionate embrace. Whenever one of us would touch the other our skin felt like it was on fire and it sent shivers down our spines. Every touch was filled with love and care for the other.

Jason pushed up on his legs slightly and moved to where I was lying beneath him, his arms on either side of my head, and slowed his thrusts down slightly. He pulled almost completely out before rolling his hips back to mine slowly and deep. He let out a soft moan when he placed his lips near mine. “God damn it, I love you…” He whispered as he continued his movements.

I mewled every time he thrust into me and wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. “I love you Jason, I love you so much!” I cried out when he hit that spot inside of me that made me see stars and made my toes curl.

Jason smirked to himself as he pulled back and hit it again. “Do you like that? Do you like it when I touch you there?” He asked as he began to do it again and again.

Moan after moan fell from my lips as Jason began to move faster. “Yes! Oh god yes!” I cried out as I dug my nails into his back. “Faster! Please, fuck, don’t stop!” I added as I arched my back and rocked my hips into his. I felt the familiar feeling of my orgasm building in me and my legs began to shake slightly. “I’m so close..!” I whined.

Jason moaned against my ear when he felt my walls clench around him tightly. “Shit..!” He hissed as he snapped his hips against mine. “Me too..!” He cooed as he wrapped one of his arms around me tightly. He reached down with his free hand and began to rub circles around my clit to push me over the edge even quicker.

I gasped when I felt his fingers against me. “Jason!” I cried out his name as my release washed over me, making my hips stutter and my chest press flush against his.

Jason let out a groan when he felt me clench around him and snapped his hips forwards a few more times before moaning into my neck and cumming inside of me.

We laid there for a few moments to catch our breath before he sat up and smiled down at me as he brushed some hair from my face. He pulled out of me, only to grimace when he realized he wasn’t wearing a condom. 

“Shit…” He mumbled as he looked back up at me.

I smiled and shook my head. “Don’t worry, I’m on the pill and no where near being ready for pregnancy.” I said as I reached out to him. “Don’t worry it’ll be okay.” I said as he let out a sigh of relief.

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. He placed a kiss against my temple and sighed softly as he buried his nose in my hair. “I’m sorry for everything (Y/N)...” He whispered to me as we began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
